Star Wars ReVAMP
by Eclipse101
Summary: What would of happened if Anakin Skywalker would have defeated his sucessor Obi-Wan Kenobi. How much would it have changed the fate of the galaxy? Who would have ended up ruling? This story explores this alternate universe...
1. Chapter I

Lava oozed all around the two men, but either could care less. They eyed each other dangerously, each waiting for the other to make the first move. The two men had been pulled together by something stronger then the force. This battle would ultimately decide the fate of the rest of the galaxy.

Both of the men were Jedi. Jedi are sacred warriors that were now almost extinct, thanks to the evil doings of Anakin Skywalker. The young Jedi is now known as Darth Vader, a powerful soldier of the Sith. Anakin had prepared his whole life for this final showdown between his old friend and master Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Yet, Anakin was not always this treacherous. He was once a noble boy, a friend of the Jedi Council at that. Few remember that blonde-haired boy who almost spent his whole on Tatooine as a slave. He was a friendly boy, with a lot of potential. Also Anakin had been a tremendously skilled pod racer, no one predicted this kind of fate.

Anakin and Obi-Wan were alike in one way. The blue light sabers they held by the helm fiercely were there only resemblance. Anakin was young and agile. He wore his flowing brown hair down to his neck, and almost always dressed in black. While Obi-Wan looked entirely different. He looked aged, aged like someone that had endured one to many losses in his life. He sported short blonde hair combed neatly to the side, and wore tan and brown clothing.

They both walked in circles, each of them trying to find the words that would maybe show the other one the error of the there ways. Obi-Wan believed that Anakin had been corrupted by Darth Sidious, and that he was now a slave to him. While on the other hand Anakin believed that Obi-Wan was a traitor to the Republic, and that now he had come to betray him.

Obi-Wan chose the first words. The words came slowly at first, and then they picked up speed as he noticed the determination in Anakin's eyes. "You have allowed this Dark Lord to twist your mind until now, until now you have become the very thing you swore to destroy."

"Don't lecture me Obi-Wan," Anakin spit coolly as his light saber roared to life. "I see through the lies of the Jedi. I do not fear the Dark Side like you do. Don't make me kill you Obi-Wan."

"I will do as I must." Obi-Wan replied as his light saber returned the faithful call. Each of them kept circling, waiting for the right time to strike.

"You can try…old friend."

Anakin's attack came first, he hurtled himself forward suddenly putting all his strength into the first blow. He defientley felt that he had something to prove to his old master. Now was his chance…

Obi-Wan parried the attack quite easily.The older Jedi had seen the attack coming, knowing thatAnakinalwaysbeganfiercely, and quite recklessly. His blue light saber sparked as he returned the blow and caught Anakin in the chest. His black shirt was tore, and drops of blood were slowly oozing from the cut.

"Learn the ways of the Dark Side," Anakin shouted as he extended his hand and caught Obi-Wan with a force throw. Obi-Wan flew back off his feet suddenly and crashed to the ground. His light saber flashed off momentarily but he regained composure and stood. He hadn't expected such an attack from his young friend. Maybe Anakin had learned more then he thought?

Obi-Wan and Anakin's eyes connected for a quick second and for the first time Obi-Wan had realized what Anakin had done. He had killed off most of the remaining Jedi, and even killed young defenseless padawans. This was defiently not the same boy that he had trained for years, and would never be.

Obi-Wan grimaced, trying his own luck with the force. He sent Anakin backtracking, but Anakin had been ready for the attack. He did not fall down like Obi-Wan had, but only skidded backwards. Keeping on his feet the whole time.

Anakin now charged for the second time and finally got his own swing in. Anakin's light saber collided with Obi's left arm and sent blood everywhere. Obi-Wan raised his light saber in the air as the same time as Anakin and there light sabers caught in the air.

Both men stood gazing into each other eyes as there light sabers battled for supremacy.

"We can right your wrongs Anakin! You don't have to resort to this!" Obi-Wan shouted meagerly over the roaring light sabers.

"What's wrong master? Afraid?" Anakin's grin was from ear to ear as he pushed forward and knocked Obi-Wan to the ground. Obi-Wan's light saber fell out of his hand and skidded across the rock floor.

"Know, I am the master..." Anakin said as he lowered his light saber to Obi's neck and let it hang for what seemed like an eternity.\

"YOU WERE THE CHOSEN ONE!" Obi-Wan shouted desperately. He didn't welcome death easily like the other Jedi; truthfully he never thought the day would come. On the ship to Mutsufar he never saw it like this. Every time he had played through this final confrontation in his mind Anakin had never defeated him. But now, the tables were turned.

"And I have chosen the Dark Side." Anakin said hideously as he turned his light saber off and reached down with both hands, picking up Obi-Wan by the neck. He waited for a moment and thought about the possibility of returning to the light…could he successfully return to Tatooine and live life like he used to?

"No…" Anakin shouted, "No! NO!" He reared back and tossed Obi-Wan over the mountain and into the lava pits below.Anakin stood for a moment. "What have I done?" A part of him died slowly as Obi-Wan hurled down the side of the mountain to meet his treacherous fate.

Anakin turned his back slowly on the man that was like a father to him and began walking away quickly toward the ship he had arrived on. He tugged his hood over his head and smirked as he saw Darth Sidious in the front of the ship waiting to welcome him. In front of Sidious were a dozen clone soldiers lined up neatly.

Anakin raised his hand in acknowledgement and stopped formally directly in front of Darth Sidious. "It is done master," Were the only words that needed to be spoken.

"This is a revolutionary day for the Sith, Darth Vader. All of the Jedi are now extinct." Sidious reached into his black robe and pulled out a light saber handle. A grin was hardly noticeable under his shadowed hood. He tossed the handle to Anakin, who caught it easily. "This is your new weapon, while you're working for me."

Anakin flashed on the new red light saber and twirled quickly. Out of no were he thrusted the light saber forward, cutting through Sidious' chest. The soldiers jumped forward but made no attempt of stopping Vader. Sidious fell to the ground in a heap of black.

Anakin stood back, turned off his light saber, and placed it neatly in his pocket. "Now, the galaxy is mine…" He walked up the steps slowly and turned. Looking back and taking in the fiery planet that was Mutsufar. "…for the taking." Anakin boarded the ship, his plans of conquering the galaxy already set in motion.


	2. Chapter II

Part I:Anakin boarded the ship elegantly and beckoned the clone troopers to follow. He signaled for one of the soldiers to pilot the ship as he approached where Padme was located on the large vessel. Anakin walked hurriedly down the narrow aisle, trying to think of the words to reassure his worried wife.

Two clone troopers strolled by him on there way to their own private stations on the ship. Anakin put his hand out and grabbed them both on there shoulders, turning them around.

"I want the rest of the ship thoroughly searched. I want you both positive that there are no renegade Jedi's left on this ship." The Sith Lord paused, his expression turning sour. He had now idea what would happen once the ship landed. He shook his head and brushed the thoughts away sternly. "Also, alert the pilot to set course for Coruscant."

"Yes sir," The soldiers nodded and turned, muttering lowly to themselves.

The brooding figure that was now Darth Vader stood in Padme's doorway, waiting…She was fast asleep on the bed, and all Anakin could do was watch. She was beautiful. There was something about her, something he remembered from the day they met in Tatooine.

Suddenly her bright eyes jolted open and she set upright, unsure of where she was. It all started coming back to her and she turned to the doorway, "You…you stay away from me."

Anakin's black robe flowed menacingly behind him as he took a step forward into her room and shut the door. "Padme…don't you see? I did this all for you, for us! So we can be together."

Padme shook her head, not wanting to hear the words. "The Anakin I know wouldn't do this...the Anakin I love wouldn't do this…"

"The Jedi are extinct, the Chancellor is dead, and now we can live our life. We can rule the galaxy Padme. Everything you ever wanted you can have now."  
"ALL I WANTED WAS YOU!" Padme screamed angrily. Then Anakin noticed something different about her. Fear.

"You want off this planet alive?" The young man's eyes narrowed and he took yet another step closer to her bed.

"Just…just get me back to Naboo, and stay out of my life." Padme began crying tears of desperation as she lay back down in the bed and closed her eyes.

Anakin shook his head and turned towards the doorway, anger pulsing through his veins. He had killed off the Jedi and completed his training with Darth Sidious all for her, and now she was turning against him. "Damn you," He muttered softly as he walked out of the room, slamming the door loudly behind him.

Part II: "Obi-Wan? Hear me, can you?"

Obi-Wan's comlink rustled in his robe gently, but he paid no attention to it. Even if he could have heard it…he wasn't in the right position to respond. The Jedi Master was hanging from a large piece of tree root that jutted out the side of the cliff. Lava flowed smoothly, twenty feet below him. The closest solid ground above him was a good twenty or thirty feet away…and now Obi-Wan was stuck.

"Near, the force tells me you are." The raspy voice sounded again through the comlink.

Obi-Wan shouted in spite of himself, knowing no one would hear him. He had now way of getting himself to safety. Obi-Wan waited a few more minutes before looking down for anything that would get him out of this position.

"There…"

A large piece of shielded bridge floated down the lava river. The metal piece was nearing quickly, and Obi-Wan would have to time his leap perfectly to land on it. Obi-Wan knew it was a stupid idea, but there was no other way to escape.

"One…"

Sweat began perspiring down Obi-Wan's neck and down his face as he kept his eyes attentively on the metal bridge.

"Two…"

His thoughts drifted to the battle between him and his old apprentice. Then to what Anakin would do now that he was part of the Dark Side…

"Three!"

Obi-Wan plunged down a little faster then he had predicted. He clenched his hands into two neat fists. Everything Obi-Wan had trained for would be needed to be used now. Precision, patience, and confidence in himself.

He shifted his weight to one side and began to fall a little more to the right, the opposite way in which the lava was flowing. His landing was rough, but he made it. He toppled off to one side and held onto a thin bar that was loosely sustained in the air.

Obi-Wan quickly fumbled in his pocket for his comlink. He had no intention in being spotted by Anakin, floating down the lava river defenseless. "Yoda, Master do you read?"

"Lucky, you are Obi-Wan." The raspy voice replied with a new sign of happiness.  
Obi-Wan looked to the skies and spotted a large booming ship approaching him. For a moment he suspected it was Anakin, but he returned to his senses immediately, recognizing the pilot.

"Spotted and found, you have been." The comlink beeped triumphantly.

Part III: "Sir, a large ship has been spotted leaving the atmosphere. It's to far away to try and stop it. We barely detected it on our radar," The clone trooper reported enthusiastically.

"HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?" Anakin boomed at the lone trooper.

"My lord, the ship must've come in on the other side of the hemisphere. Or I know we could've spotted it. Do you want us to try and chase it? There's still a small chance we could-…"

"No, no," Anakin grumbled, shaking his head. The two stood in a corridor located in the very back of the ship. "Let them go, no one is a threat to me now." Anakin made his mind up with a scowl as he turned and walked away from the trooper.

'What if Obi-Wan's still alive…I can never be positive I finished him off. What will happen when we return Coruscant, and the people find the Emperor dead?' Were the thoughts that ran through Anakin's head as he entered a dark and shadowed room on the ship. He closed his eyes and began to enter the deepest resources of his mind…becoming one with the force.


End file.
